


2 A.M.

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima doesn't have the energy to stop his nephew from straddling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 A.M.

2 A.M. At least Dojima got home an hour earlier than usual.

Work just keeps piling on, and on, and on. With the increase of kidnappings, the police have pressed harder on the case for an answer. It's been months. Long, long months. Thank god the teenagers who were kidnapped just turned up out of the blue, but there's absolutely no leads to the criminal. This is definitely the most difficult case he's ever worked on.

After his asshole boss barged in the office and dropped a heap of paperwork on his desk, Dojima couldn't take it anymore. Work, work, work. People aren't happy with the IPD. Working this long without getting an answer sets a bad reputation. Everyone's desperate to catch the killer and finally put this whole nightmare to rest, but that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Leaving Adachi with the paperwork, Dojima grabbed a six-pack of beer from the convenience store and drove back home. Inaba's dark. There's not a whole lot of streetlights. If the killer was traveling, Inaba's a good choice for this kind of crime. In the night, no witnesses.

This bastard's pretty clever.

Dojima sprawled himself on the living room couch, mindlessly switching television channels. Infomercials, soap operas, some shitty standup comedy. What was there to watch? Did he even feel like watching anything?

Something caught Dojima's eye while browsing. It was one of those sleazy late-night commercials he'd almost immediately change the channel for if Nanako was with him. Man.. How do they even allow these things to air?

Even with that in mind, Dojima would be lying if he said he never ogled at the busty models whispering to the viewer, wearing nothing but tight, sexy lingerie (if you could even call it lingerie, they were just a loose set of strings).

The delicate touch of a woman, their plump breasts, nice hips, and soft skin. Dojima hasn't gotten laid since.. He doesn't even remember. His wife was always busy with Nanako, so there was never any time to get some release.

Don't get him wrong, Dojima loved his wife and daughter, but a man has his limits, and he reached it a long time ago.

Everyone seems to be asleep. Dojima quickly drank his last bottle of beer and sat it down before running his hand over the aching bulge on his pants. Goddamn he was so hard, so frustrated.. He wanted more than just his own hand. He wanted- no, needed a woman, a woman to moan his name out loud whenever he thrusted his cock in and out of her.

Dojima closed his eyes and whispered his wife's name as he unzipped the fly of his pants. He missed her so much. Her long black hair, her kind face, the smile he was greeted with every morning.

"Chisato.. Chisato.." Dojima traced the line of his erection over his boxers, feeling the tip of his cock moistening with pre. It felt so good.. 

Good enough that he didn't hear Yu coming down the stairs.

There he was, leaning on the wall, arms crossed with a smirk on his face that Dojima wanted to slap away. "Welcome back." He said cheerfully.

"F-Fuck!.." The older man was startled. "What the hell are you still doing up?!.." Dojima quickly covered himself and became flustered, making Yu chuckle at his deep red blush. "Is that from the beer, or me?"

Smug brat.. 

"Go back to your room." Dojima commanded him sternly. Yu pouted in response. "I can't sleep," He slowly approached him, hands hid bashfully behind his back. "I was lonely, so I waited for you." The pale pigment on his cheeks turned into a rosy pink.

Dojima sighed in exhaustion. So much for some alone time. Dojima really didn't have time to deal with Yu right now. "On a school day?.."

"It's already Sunday." Shit, he forgot.. "Still, I don't want you staying up this late." Dojima stumbled with his words thanks to the sudden realization. Yu scoffed. "I don't want that for you either. It's not healthy." He sounded genuinely worried, but Dojima could care less. He's the authority in this household, not some spoiled city boy. "Look, I'm the adult here-"

"Adults stay up this late to jack off?" 

Dojima was speechless, eyes wide with anger and shock. What the hell was this stupid brat thinking? There was a tone.. A tone in Yu's voice that he couldn't stand, made him want to knock him out. Teach him a lesson his careless parents never did. He quickly brushed off the question and clenched his fist, fighting the urge for violence. His sister would never forgive him if her son came home with a single bruise.

He deserves more than that.

"I'm gonna say it again, Yu. This time, you're going to listen. Go back to your room." Yu rebelliously ignored his guardian. "I do the same thing, I'm a boy too.." As he slowly approached Dojima, Yu pulled down his sweatpants and tossed them aside. "What do you think about when you touch yourself?" 

He was really trying hard not to punch him, and Yu could thank his awful work schedule from doing so. He's a tired middle-aged man, and the boy coming on to him was brimming with energy. The young, erect cock bulging from his underwear proved it.

"I think about you, Uncle Dojima."

The older man's dark eyes widened at the disturbing statement. Is.. Is he kidding? This has to be joke. Yu knows better than this, he's a smart kid, then again, would you call something like this "smart?" 

This is family, this line should never be crossed, but all assumptions of it being some sick joke were erased when Yu sat his right leg on one of Dojima's thighs, grabbing on to his aching shoulders before straddling him like a shameless whore.

Dojima tried to push him away, but stopped and shuddered as he felt Yu start to grind on him. "I made up this little fantasy.. You'd come home exhausted from work and force me on my knees to suck your big, musky cock."

"Y-Yu get off of me you little-!"

"Then, you'd grab my hair and start thrusting, laughing when you see me gag and cry for you to stop." Yu wrapped his arms tighter around his uncle, whispering to him with a breathy voice, letting his warm breath brush against his ear to make him shiver.

"That's my favorite one, but I'm having trouble between choosing that, or the one where you'd fuck me in the police station, letting all the other cops take turns on my mouth." Yu planted a wet kiss on Dojima's vulnerable neck, making the man cover his mouth to muffle a pathetic moan. Guess he found his weak point. 

"Even when there's eight or nine other guys, I won't let them fuck me. That's only for you, Uncle." He chuckled cheerfully again. Dojima bit his lips and placed his hands on his nephew's torso, applying a bit of force to keep him away, but Yu was unrelenting. 

"T-Think about what you're doing, Yu! We're family!.." Yu brought his bulge closer to Dojima's, causing the two to moan in unison. With a powerful grip, Yu mercilessly squeezed his uncle's crotch, making him yelp in pain. "How come you're still this hard? Do you like it when I do this, Uncle Dojima?"

That's the worst part. He keeps saying that fucking word. Uncle. Uncle, constantly being reminded of their relationship. He's his sister's son, not to mention Yu's not even half his age. Dojima could get arrested, or worse, Nanako will be taken away. He had to stop this.. But.. 

He just couldn't..

Yu released his crushing grip and ran his hands on Dojima's waist, trailing them up to his pectorals to fondle them inappropriately. "You have a really nice chest, Uncle.. I'm jealous." They were thick, round, and sweaty, just how Yu imagined them. He'd be lying if he said he never had a fantasy about rubbing his dick between them, showering Dojima's adorable face with warm cum.

"I'm not fucking around anymore you brat!" Dojima raised his voice angrily as Yu proceeded to unbutton his uncle's sweat stained shirt before proceeding to remove his own, getting closer to rub against Dojima's tanned skin. The body of an older man.. So rugged, so masculine.. Yu wanted to feel it on top of him, fucking him like he's nothing but a place to spill cum on.

Yu slid his hand through the hole on Dojima's boxers, gripping the base of his throbbing erection. "You're big, Uncle." He smiled at the embarrassing moan Dojima subconsciously made. After giving it a couple strokes, Yu took out the man's erection, admiring its impressive size.

It was perfect. Perfect shape, size, everything. This was exactly what Yu had in mind. He dug deeper into his boxers to pull out a pair of plump balls, each filled to capacity with hot seed. Yu licked his lips, heart pounding with excitement of finally getting to see Dojima's cock.

Ignoring the older man's protests, Yu bit lightly on Dojima's neck before going down to lick one of his nipples, grasping his other pec with a firm hand. "Y-Yu, ngh-fuck! Goddamn it y-you're so young!.."

Dojima moaned loud enough for it to be heard throughout the first floor. He was practically praying that Nanako won't hear them. Yu's touch was so soft, delicate, like a woman's. It felt so good.. Touch, flesh, a hand that wasn't his own, fondling his pleasure-deprived body.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't care if it was his nephew, Dojima needed touch. Badly.

Yu grasped Dojima's cock lightly, teasing the slit with his index finger, smearing the pool of pre all over the head. "There's so much.." Yu's mouth was watering at the sight. He wanted to taste it, make himself choke on it, or better yet, he wanted his uncle to face fuck him without mercy. "You can do whatever you want, Uncle Dojima."

"I've had enough of this."

Suddenly, Dojima's outburst of frustrated energy made him push Yu away, followed by a loud thud. With the boy writhing in slight pain from the fall, Dojima stood up and grasped Yu's formerly neat hair, shoving his back on the front of the couch. Dojima's hard erection was now on the center of Yu's sight.

"U-Uncle Dojima?.." Yu gritted his teeth from the pain of having his hair pulled. "You really are a fucking slut, aren't you?" Dojima started laughing. "Thinking about your uncle like that.. You're sick. You know that, right?"

"Says the man who's about to make his nephew blow him." He smirked, licking his lips with a soft moan. "You're not gonna blow me. I'm gonna fucking choke you with it. Isn't that what you want?"

Yu looked up and nodded, flashing a pair of innocent eyes. "Yes, Uncle."

"Then open wide." Yu followed his command obediently, leaving his mouth open for Dojima to violate. "Good boy.." With one quick push, Dojima shoved half of his cock inside of him, making Yu's eyes widen. He underestimated just how big his uncle was.

He should've thanked him. Dojima could've made him deepthroat the whole thing in one go, but he decided to cut him some undeserved slack. 

"Can you take in some more, you stupid cocksucker?" Yu nodded repeatedly as he fought back the urge to gag.

Dojima grasped his hair tighter when he forced a couple more inches down Yu's resisting throat. The desperate moans his nephew made vibrated around his cock, sending shivers down his spine. Yu's good at this. None of the females he's ever been with were able to go that far down.

He definitely had some experience.

"Have you done this before, Yu?" Yu looked away with watery eyes, making Dojima grin sadistically. "Was it with Hanamura? Maybe that Tatsumi punk you always hang out with?" Yu didn't answer or nod, focusing on breathing through his nose and licking his uncle's shaft.

"Were you still thinking of me when you were blowing them?" With his hands on the back of Yu's head, he forcefully pushed it against him, making the boy deepthroat his entire cock. "Bet none of them were this big, but that's how you like it."

Yu gripped on to Dojima's pockets for support. This was too much, but Yu couldn't help but reach in his underwear and pull out his cock soaked in pre, jacking himself off as he began to bob his head. Pained moans escaped his stuffed mouth.

"Yeah.. Just keep sucking, Yu.." He couldn't hear it correctly, but he believed that Yu muttered, "Yes, Uncle Dojima!"

Dojima exhaled slowly as he sat down, grabbing Yu to make sure he didn't catch a break. "Put those hands to use." He commanded him. Yu weakly gripped on the base of Dojima's cock, giving him some breathing room while he fondled his balls. There was this unsatisfied look on Yu's face. Dojima knew what he wanted.

"You want to jack yourself off?" With a wet pop, Yu pulled off the cock in his mouth and smiled enthusiastically at Dojima. "C-Can I, Uncle Dojima?!"

What a slut.

"Go ahead, but keep your mouth on my dick. You're gonna regret the next time you stop sucking." Yu shook when Dojima scolded him sternly. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle.." And went back to wrapping his lips around it, bobbing his head halfway through it.

"Just like that.." Dojima moaned quietly as he released his grip on Yu's soft gray hair, resting his hands on his aching neck. Yu thought Dojima looked so fucking hot like that, shirt unbuttoned, face blushing red, and muscular body slick with sweat. He observed every change in his expression whenever Yu went deeper, jacking off faster at each deep moan Dojima made.

While sitting comfortably, Dojima spread his legs wider for him to thrust, taking off his shirt in the process. The wet sounds Yu's cock was making grew louder. The two were close. Very close.

"You want my load, Yu?" He pulled him off. "Yes! Yes! I want it!" The boy was now quickly stroking both cocks. "Beg for it." Dojima looked down at his pitifully turned on nephew. He knew he was going to do it. This boy was too unbearably turned on for rational thinking.

"P-Please, Uncle Dojima! Cum all over me!!"

The sound of Yu's pure desperation managed to trigger Dojima's orgasm, shooting his load all over the boy's blushing face, as well as his own chest and stomach. It was huge, which wasn't a surprise, he saved up a lot.

Yu didn't stop after Dojima plopped on the back of the couch, exhausted. Yu scooped up almost all of the cum Dojima spilled and used it for lube to stroke himself with. While repeating his uncle's name over and over, Yu stood over the spent man and came on his half-naked body, hitting streaks of white on his face.

Dojima was disgusted, thinking that his nephew actually thought he had the permission to do that. "U-Uncle.." Yu dropped on the floor, catching his breath before being met with a hard slap on his face.

"Go clean up. Don't ever talk about this to anyone."

Yu massaged his hurt cheek, smiling at the guilty man who got up and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Yes, Uncle Dojima.."


End file.
